


Due South/Person of Interest Crossover fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear find love and Fraser finds something horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South/Person of Interest Crossover fanart

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Included screen caps of Dief and Bear just because I love those guys so much.  
> AN: For shawarma-palace who wanted a Due South/Person of Interest crossover.

**Transfixed by Bear a.k.a my new OTP**  
 **Fraser in the Library**  
  
AN: I thought if anyone would be upset by having to be in an abandoned library it would be Fraser grandson of traveling librarians.

**Aren't Dief and Bear so cute?**  



End file.
